


Golden Age

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, ONLY HAPPY GOOD TIMES, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic post season gr8 fluff. Dean, Cas, and Sam have retired from hunting, Cas is human, and they are in a polyamorous relationship. Lots of creative liberties have been taken. Created as a salve to all the angst and wank on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Age

It’s the hottest day of the year and Cas is walking around in a sweater. Not even an attractive sweater; no, this sweater looks like it may have been knitted in the nineties, bright purple, yellow, and green block stripes sagging from his body like an overstuffed trash bag.  He’s been busy in the kitchen all morning, mixing bowls and wax paper and stand mixers clattering and causing a racket that echoed through the bunker’s main level. He won’t tell the others what he’s been up to, but from the smell, Dean is able to hazard a guess.

 

A smirk creeps over his features as he peers around the corner, but he’s met immediately with a reproachful blue glare. “No, Dean.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and slumps against the doorframe. Sam could vouch for him when he swore up and down that Cas never _actually_ lost his mojo; he’d just smothered it, and he was now playing the part of a flaccid has-been out of the great big bag of dicks that had once been the heavenly host.

 

“Jesus, Cas, it’s not like I don’t know by now.” The former angel remains unswayed by his argument, instead setting forward with the intention of removing Dean by force.

 

What he got instead was another Winchester brother to contend with, who shoulders his way past the two of them to investigate. “Man, I knew I smelled pie!”

 

Cas groans in exasperation, though he’s secretly pleased by the twin reactions from the brothers. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

“No offense, dude, but you’re about as subtle as brick to the face,” Dean jibes. “Smells good, though.” He turns his attention back to Sam, who’s now bent over to watch the pie as it bakes. There’s no denying the golden opportunity that’s staring him down, and he sidles up to the taller man with an appreciative hum before running his retirement-softened hands over the other’s firm bottom. “Lookin’ good, too.”

 

“You’re both hedonists.” Cas is leaning against the counter now, taking in the sight. There’s no real accusation in his voice; he’d said it the way he might say ‘the plants need watering,’ or ‘I need a new pair of jeans.’

 

“Well, you’re welcome to join the party,” Sam remarks teasingly. “We have pie.”

 

Cas rolls his eyes, but can’t help the chuckle that escapes him. “You don’t have anything. _I_   have pie.”

 

“Now who’s the hedonist?” Dean sniggers before ceasing his thorough groping session, abandoning it in favor of pulling Castiel towards him.

 

“Dean,” he warns.

 

“Cas.”

 

“Now is not the time to… cuddle. I have a pie in the oven.”

 

Dean scoffs. “I don’t cuddle. This is a manly embrace.”

 

“Then now is not the time for a manly embrace. Sam?”

 

The taller brother, who had been watching from his place in front of the oven amusedly, stands attention at the sound of his name.

 

“Would you… distract your brother while I finish up in here?”

 

Sam’s face cracks into a full-blown grin. “Not a problem at all.”


End file.
